


Empty House

by Jenwryn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wonder she welcomes it. [Connected to episode 1.07]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty House

It’s the silence that kills her slowly and so she puts on a CD to fill up the blank, only to realise that the music makes her ears strain doubly-hard, as though to hear the silence again. She would have thought that her daily work would have cured her of her old, childish fears, but it hasn’t. If anything it’s worse now that the bogeymen have been replaced by known horrors.

Known horrors, and Tosh goes home alone to face them.

The silence reverberates in her head.

No wonder, then, that she welcomes Mary and the filling noise she brings. **  
**


End file.
